Legacy Page - Quests
Quests can be found in the bottom right hand corner of the game window by clicking on the notepad icon. This opens up your quest log and displays your current active quests. If you're not sure how to complete a task that is part of a quest, mouse over the task in your quest log. =Current Quests= Current Quests are a work in progress, anything with strikethrough is assumed to still be current, but hasn't been confirmed yet by going through and creating a new account. A question mark in the unlock slot indicates that this is a new quest that has been completed, but did not unlock any other new quests. However, since all of the old quests were not removed/updated, it is unknown currently if these quests simply lead to an older quest that did not get purged or tweaked. Tutorial Quests These quests are completed after registration or are part of the tutorial that is saved for after you enter the game world. Planting Primer is the quest you get if you chose to learn about zombie hunting when you joined and Lock and Load if you chose to learn about planting. Basics of Fleck Quests This quest tree covers a wide variety of the various things you can do throughout Fleck. Zombie Hunting Quests This quest tree is all about slaying zombies and digging up tombstones *SHOOT EM IN THE HEAD - Complete a level 1 tombstone Unlocks: ? Reward: 1 Health Kit *Priming the Pump - Kill 5 zombies Unlocks: Spitter Spatter Reward: 100 coins & 50 XP *Spitter Spatter - Kill 3 Spitters Unlocks: Soft Hand , Big Game Hunter Reward: 100 coins & 50 XP *Soft Hand - Kill 1 Zombie, Kill 11 zombies in a day Unlocks: Dig It Reward: 1 Health Kit *Dig it - Dig 10 tombstones, kill 15 grunts, kill 10 spitters Unlocks: ? Reward: 200 coins & 100 XP *Big Game Hunter - Kill a Brute Unlocks: Team Captain Reward: 100 XP *Team Captain - Broadcast and team up on 5 tombstones Unlocks: ? Reward: 150 coins & 150 XP *Howdy, Partner - Team up on zombies Unlocks: Bonnie & Clyde Reward: 1 Health Kit *Bonnie & Clyde - Team up on 3 tombstones Unlocks: ? Reward: 200 coins *Team Player - Team up on 25 tombstones Unlocks: ? Reward: 1500 coins & 1500 XP Planting Quests This quest tree is all about planting and maintaining anything and everything. *Daisy, Daisy ... - Plant a Daisy and Blue Flag Iris Unlocks: Give Me Your Answer, Do... Reward: 50 coins *Appetite for Apples - Harvest 5 apples Unlocks: ? Reward: 200 coins and 50 XP *Give Me Your Answer, Do... - Collect 1 and plant 4 of each Daisies and Blue Flag Iris Unlocks: Flower Eater Reward: 50 coins *Flower Eater - Collect 10 flowers Unlocks: ? Reward: 50 coins *Garden Tender - water 30 plants, harvest 30 trees/shrubs, fertilize 5 plants Unlocks: ? Reward: 200 XP and 5 fertilizer *Green Thumb - Water and Harvest 20 of each flowers, shrubs, and trees Unlocks: A Shrubbery! Reward: 500 coins =Legacy Quests= On April 4, 2011 Fleck received a set of adjustments to a number of the early game quests, many of the following quests are no longer in the game and others have been adjusted to have different completion requirements. (And even more of them still are in the game, but I don't know which...) Tutorial Quests These quests are completed after registration or are part of the tutorial that is saved for after you enter the game world. Planting Primer is the quest you get if you chose to learn about zombie hunting when you joined and Lock and Load if you chose to learn about planting. *Learn About Fleck - finish the introductory tutorial by traveling out into the game world. Unlocks: Just Getting Started , Lock and Load , Planting Primer, Sow a Seed , Shoot 'em in the Head (the last 4 depend on if you chose the plants or zombies tutorials) Reward: 250 coins, 5 fleck bucks *Planting Primer - complete the planting tutorial. Unlocks: Sow a Seed Reward: 100 coins *Lock and Load - complete combat tutorial Unlocks: SHOOT EM IN THE HEAD Reward: 100 coins (assumed, not confirmed Blueocarina 03:55, March 17, 2011 (UTC)) Basics of Fleck Quests This quest tree covers a wide variety of the various things you can do throughout Fleck. *Just Getting Started - place your house, use the chat, broadcast your location, and dance with someone. Unlocks: Joining the Jet Set , Planter/Gatherer Reward: 5 XP *Joining the Jet Set - jump to 10 different cities Unlocks: Lending a Hand Reward: 20 XP *Lending a Hand - Water 5 of someone else's plants Unlocks: The Game is Afoot , Making Friends Reward: 5x Fertilizer *The Game is Afoot - Find a scavenger hunt Unlocks: Elementary, My Dear Reward: 25 XP *Making Friends - add a friend, give a gift, request a gift, receive a gift Unlocks: Out on a Limb Reward: 100 coins *Elementary, My Dear - Complete a scavenger hunt Unlocks: Eighty Small Wonders Reward: 1ƒ *Eighty Small Wonders - Complete 8 scavenger hunts Unlocks: X Marks the Spot Reward: 1ƒ *Out on a Limb - Fertilize someone else's plants 5 times Unlocks: Dance, Dance Reward: 10x Fertilizer *Dance, Dance - Dance with 10 people Unlocks: Gift Exchange Reward: 2x Red Bolt *X Marks the Spot - Dig up 5 buried treasures Unlocks: none Reward: 500 XP *Gift Exchange - Trade gifts with 5 people Unlocks: Reward: Zombie Hunting Quests This quest tree is all about slaying zombies and digging up tombstones *SHOOT EM IN THE HEAD - survive a level 1 tombstone and survive a hunt with a group Unlocks: Zombie Hunting License Reward: 1 Health Kit *Zombie Hunting License - complete 3 level 1 tombstones Unlocks: It's a Team Effort Reward: 1 Health Kit *It's a Team Effort - Survive level 2, 3, and 4 tombstones Unlocks: Blackjack Reward: 1ƒ *Blackjack - Kill 21 zombies Unlocks: 52 Pickup Reward: 500 coins *52 Pickup Unlocks: Reward: Planting Quests This quest tree is all about planting and maintaining anything and everything. *Sow a Seed - plant a tree Unlocks: Reap the Rewards Reward: 250 coins *Reap the Rewards - harvest a tree Unlocks: none Reward: 250 coins *Planter/Gatherer - plant and harvest 10 flowers Unlocks: Spring Mix Reward: 125 coins *Spring Mix - plant 20 flowers, 10 shrubs, and 5 trees Unlocks: Johnny Appleseed, Entrepreneurial Skills Reward: 500 coins *Johnny Appleseed - plant apple trees in 5 different states Unlocks: Reward: